


As Many Times as you want

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Top!Yuuri, Tumblr request, bottom!viktor, i need more top yuuri in my life, this was fun to write, viktor riding yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Tumblr Request:Anon asked: Umm would it be kay to reqist Viktor riding Yuuri xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finished my and next request. I am slowly working through all of them. Going in order and have 15 more to go haha!
> 
> Please enjoy this drabble guys!   
> (no beta btw, sorry for any mistakes)

“V-Viktor..” Yuuri blushed when Viktor entered the room partially naked. His hair was dripping wet, he must have just gotten out of the shower. A towel was wrapped loosely around his waist.

Yuuri jumped up from his desk and ran to him. “What are you doing? You’re gonna catch a cold walking around like that, are you crazy.” He went to push Viktor out but was met with resistance.

“I came in to surprise you.”

“Don’t worry about surprising me, just get some clothes on, it’s cold in-“

Viktor pressed their lips together gently. It was only for a moment though as Yuuri pulled back in surprise. “V-Viktor!”

Viktor smiled, his eyes going gentle for a moment before he leaned closer to Yuuri, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Yuuri, you know I love you right?”

Yuuri blushed, gave a smile, and nodded in response. “I do, I love you to Viktor.”

“I want to take care of you tonight Yuuri.” He took Yuuri’s hands in his own. “Will you let me?”

“You always take care of me.” A small smile formed on his lips. “If anything I should be taking care of you. You’re always thinking about me and my needs. While I’m-“

“Yuuri, you’ve given me so much of you.” He touched their foreheads together. “You’ve given me everything.” He pulled away slowly before placing his hands on Yuuri’s chest and gently pushing him back toward the bed. “Now sit, and let me service you.” He winked.

Yuuri was too flustered to argue, he sat on the edge of his bed as Viktor dropped to his knees in front of him. He stiffened as Viktor reached for the waist band of his pants and tugged at it gently. “Care to take these off, Yuuri.”

Yuuri took in a small breath then released it slowly. He had to calm himself. Viktor, kneeling in front of him like that, had his heart pounding in his chest.

He was slow about it, lifting his hips slightly to slip off his pants and underwear.

“Now I don’t feel so awkward in this towel.” He laughed placing a hand on Yuuri’s knee and rubbing it in small circles. His eyes were locked on Yuuri’s.

“Viktor…” he breathed, the gentle touch was enough to make his eyes flutter shut.

 Viktor slowly spread Yuuri’s legs apart, his half hard erection was twitching slightly.

“Look at you, you’re like this already.” He took the erection in hand, fondling it for a moment before giving it one long and slow stroke. It was heavy in his hand, firm and oh so appetizing.

Yuuri rested his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, eyes still closed, mouth hanging open. “It’s because it’s you…”

Viktor leaned forward slowly, dragging his tongue across the underside of the hardening shaft. He felt Yuuri’s grip on his shoulder’s tighten. “You seem very sensitive today Yuuri…”

“That’s because it’s been a long time since you’ve touched me like this.” He ended the sentence with a small moan as Viktor kissed his inner thighs.

“The today will be especially fun won’t it?” He stroked Yuuri once more, using his thumb to brush against the tip. A bead of pre-cum began to form at the slit and Viktor couldn’t help but wrap his lips around the head to taste it. He sucked on it eagerly, desperately trying to draw out more of the liquid.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri moved his hands to Viktor’s hair, fingers intertwining with silver locks. “More.”

Viktor pulled away smiling, giving Yuuri’s cock gentle strokes. “I’ll give you much more.” He licked his lips before taking him into his mouth once more, slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Viktor let out a slight moan as Yuuri tugged at his hair. He felt Yuuri’s thighs shaking.

Viktor took him deeper into his mouth, cheeks hallowing as he hummed against the twitching member.  He let his hands wander under his lover’s shirt, fingers caressing every curve, every stretchmark, and every muscle of his body. It was all perfect.

Yuuri shivered, letting go of Viktor’s hair momentarily in order to pull off his shirt and toss it aside. Viktor’s mouth never left him.

Yuuri could feel the familiar heat bubbling inside of him. “Viktor, I’m getting really close.” He swallowed, cheeks flushing as Viktor pulled away with a wet pop.

“Yuuri, lay back please.” He stood, his towel dropping from around his waist revealing a hard and swollen erection.

Yuuri, with half lidded eyes, obeyed, laying back and subconsciously spreading his legs.

Viktor’s face flushed at the sight of the dark haired man sprawled on the bed. “Yuuri…you’re beautiful.” He moved to the bed, straddling Yuuri. “But today, it’ll be you who enters me.” He gave a wink.

Yuuri’s mouth hung open erotically, his hands reached out to caress Viktor’s sides. The man was perfect, more than perfect. Every fiber of Yuuri’s being yearned for Viktor. He wanted his everything. God he loved him so much.

Viktor leaned down and brought their lips together once more. Tongue against tongue the two moaned against each other.  Yuuri sat up slightly, hands moving Viktor’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

“Viktor.” He rolled his hips, hungry to be inside the man he loved. His fingers caressed the man’s entrance, it was soft, and his finger slipped in easily.

“In the bath,“ Viktor moaned against his lips. “I opened myself up for you Yuuri.”

It took everything Yuuri had not to completely pass out from the pleasure coursing through his body.

“It’ll be your first time so, I want you to just enjoy okay.” He sat up as Yuuri pulled his finger out. “Just relax and let me take care of you.” He placed a hand on Yuuri’s chest before positioning himself over Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri guided him down, holding his cock in position as Viktor lowered his hips.

Yuuri tossed back his head back, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The pleasure was too much. He was inside Viktor, for the first time ever. It felt better than any fantasy he had had. It took all he had not to come right there.

“You’re really stretching me wide Yuuri.” Viktor was wearing a wild smile, brows furrowed as lowered himself completely, bottoming out.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, bringing his hand up to touch Viktor’s face.

“I am, you feel wonderful Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed. “I’m glad.” He wanted to move so bad,  but he restrained himself, afraid to hurt him.

His worries vanished when Viktor rolled his hips, his eyes closing, a smile still on his face. “Ah, Yuuri, you really do feel amazing inside me.” He repositioned himself, placing hands on either side of Yuuri’s head staring down at him with an alluring expression.

Yuuri held the man’s hips, his self-control breaking, as he thrust up into Viktor.

“H-Hey now!” Viktor smirked, “I told you to let me do all the work.” He met the man’s thrust, moaning as Yuuri pushed deeper inside of him.

“I can’t help it. It feels too good.”  

Viktor let out a small laugh. “If you keep this up, I’ll-Ah!”

He was silenced when Yuuri wrapped his hand around his cock. It was wet and dripping and slick in Yuuri’s palm. Viktor couldn’t help but thrust into the hand, grinding his hips as he was pleasured in both the back and front.

The room was filled with cries and moans from the two and Viktor couldn’t help but quicken his pace, leaning back and bouncing as he felt his orgasm rush through him. He came calling Yuuri’s name, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

Yuuri bit his lip as Viktor tightened around him squeezing his cock enough to draw out a cry. “C-can I cum inside?” he panted, still thrusting his hips into Viktor who was doing his best not to completely collapse from the stimulation.

“Y-yes.” He responded, leaning back over to kiss Yuuri. “As many times as you want.”

That’s all it took to send Yuuri over the edge. He came inside his lover, filling him up to the brim. Viktor shivered at the feeling of it. Moaning slightly as a thing stream of cum dripped free from his hole. “Yuuri…” his eyes fluttered shut as he completely collapsed onto his lover. “That was amazing?” he looked to Yuuri, his eyes were glazed over, cheeks were red, and drool clung to his lips.

“Did it feel that good, inside me.” He panted

Yuuri snapped out of his daze and stared at him. “Y-yes, can we go again? I want to go again.”

Viktor smiled. “Like I said, as many times as you want.”


End file.
